Murders
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Il existe une très mince barrière entre la légalité et l'illégalité. Et une fois cette barrière franchie, un choix nous est imposé; arrêter... ou continuer.
1. Feliciano

**Titre :** Murders 01 ~ Feliciano**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Feliciano est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Feliciano/Italie du Nord.**  
>MA :** Premier essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à travers APH.

**Murders 01 ~ Feliciano  
><strong> 

Feliciano, le sourire aux lèvres, observe la femme à moitié allongée dans sa gondole. Elle se tortille de douleur, les mains sur sa gorge, comme cherchant à écarter, depuis l'extérieur de son cou de cygne pâle à la peau tendre, les parois de l'étroit conduit emmenant le si précieux oxygène à ses poumons.  
>Son corps, luisant de la sueur d'innombrables forlanes(1), sa belle robe d'un rouge cramoisi s'accordant à celui de ses lèvres, qui virent doucement au violacé, tandis que l'air se fait de plus en plus rare. Ses longs cheveux de cuivre, bouclés à merveille comme ceux d'une poupée allemande(2), ses yeux maquillés de khôl, de mascara et d'ombre à paupières aux couleurs vives écarquillés par la souffrance, la terreur et l'horreur, leurs prunelles aigues-marines fixés sur lui.<br>« Ai… aidez-moi… s'il vous plait… », murmure-t-elle de peine et de misère, en tendant une main tremblotante, ses ongles acérés vernis du même rouge que sa robe. Comme seule réponse, Feliciano lui offre un sourire encore plus large.  
>-<em>Ci dispiace signora, ma io non parlo inglese. Cosa hai detto?<em>(3), fait-il en italien, même s'il a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle lui a dit. Elle le comprend aussi, ou du moins réalise qu'il ne l'aideras pas, car ses yeux s'agrandissent d'avantage par l'horreur.  
>Soudain, son corps élancé se cambre, comme si elle venait de recevoir un puissant choc électrique. Sa colonne vertébrale se tend à son maximum, cherchant presque à se rompre. Puis, avec un son mat, il retombe sur le sol de la gondole, faiblement éclairé par la Lune et les lumières des diverses maisons du canal.<br>Le jeune homme observe un moment sa dernière victime, tout en continuant son chemin à travers les canaux de la Ville des Eaux.  
>« <em>La bella signora con bei vestitiLa belle dame aux jolies robes  
>Una mela morsicata di BiancaneveA croqué dans la pomme de Blanche Neige  
>Ma nessun principe azzurro arriverà e sveglioMais aucun prince charmant ne viendra la réveiller  
>Per questa mela assaggiato come belladonna<em>/_Car cette pomme avait un goût de belladonna_(4)», chante-t-il dans sa langue, sachant que nul, à cette heure tardive, ne peut l'entendre siffloter son avertissement. 

(1)La forlane est une danse italienne originaire du Frioul, près de Venise.  
>(2)Les poupées allemandes sont reconnues pour être d'excellentes qualités.<br>(3)Désolé madame, mais je ne parles pas anglais. Qu'avez-vous dit?  
>(4)Belladonna, ou "belle dame" en italien, est le nom de la belladonne, une plante mortelle. J'ai conservé cette traduction car je l'a trouve plus jolie.<p> 


	2. Arthur

**Titre :** Murders 02 ~ Arthur.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Scène de meurtre, satanisme, sous-entendu de schizophrénie.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Arthur est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Arthur/Angleterre.**  
>MA :** Deuxième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à travers APH. Techniquement, ça aurait dû être Allemagne, mais j'avais de l'inspiration pour Arthur.

**Murders 02 ~ Arthur  
><strong>

Arthur observe son travail, un sourire terrifiant étirant ses fines lèvres d'un rouge trop prononcé pour être normal. La capuche de sa lourde cape de velours ne masque qu'à moitié son visage aux traits d'enfant qui exprime la démence la plus pure.  
>Devant lui, étendant sur une vieille table de granit sale sur lequel est encore visible des tâches sombres, vestiges de victimes précédentes, se trouve une gamine d'à peine onze ans. Un bâillon lui recouvre la bouche, torturant ainsi leurs extrémités fragiles et rougies. Vêtue d'une simple et courte toge romaine d'une blancheur trop parfaite pour l'acte à venir, ses poignets, ses chevilles, son ventre et sou cou sont ceinturés de cordages dignes d'un vieux loup de mer. Ses cheveux blonds, courts et en désordre, lui donnent un air angélique, tandis que ses grands yeux bruns expriment la terreur la plus folle.<br>Il s'avance, savourant d'avance ce qui arrivera. Le Seigneur noir a besoin de son âme, il le lui a dit! L'âme d'une très jeune vierge, a-t-il précisé. Et c'est ce qu'Arthur lui offrira.  
>Avant de poser ses pieds dans le gigantesque pentacle, il s'assure toutefois que tout est là. Les chandelles noires ont été allumées dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Il a fait versé le sang de la fillette, le sien et celui d'un animal sur les points cardinaux, toujours dans le sens inverse...<br>Il finit par y entrer et se place à hauteur du joli visage de sa jeune victime, qui le fixe, cherchant à voir si ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
>Mais ce n'est pas un jeu.<br>Sa voix s'élève, rauque et assurée. Il récite quelque chose, mais elle ne comprend évidemment rien, c'est en langue démoniaque. Arthur quémande la bonté du Seigneur noir, lui demande d'accepter en humble offrande l'âme de cette jeune vierge. Il répète tout cela treize fois, comme il sait qu'il faut le faire…  
>… sort des tréfonds de sa cape un athamé à la lame ondulante et brillante…<br>… et l'enfonce d'un coup brusque dans le ventre de la gamine. Celle-ci se cambre, et son bâillon ne peut contenir le hurlement de douleur qui sort des propres fonds de sa gorge. Le sang éclabousse tout, tâchant d'écarlate le blanc de la tunique et le gris de la pierre.  
>Soudain, elle retombe. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus rare et faible, puis s'arrête. Ses yeux se vident de vie. Sa peau pâlit. Arthur la regarde, sans bouger. Puis, tranquillement, il retire son athamé des entrailles encore chaudes de la petite fille.<br>« Gloire à Satan… », murmure-t-il, ravi de son œuvre.


	3. Ludwig

**Titre :** Murders 03 ~ Ludwig.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, racisme.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Ludwig est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Ludwig/Allemagne.**  
>MA :** Troisième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne pense pas comme Ludwig pense dans ce texte. J'suis d'la génération "accommodements raisonnables" et j'suis fière d'en faire partie! ... 'Fin, des fois...

**Murders 03 ~ Ludwig**

Ludwig observe, ses yeux bleu ciel aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon, la porte de la maison située en face de la ruelle obscure où il se cache. Presque une heure qu'il est là, attendant patiemment que l'homme en sortes. Il sait qu'il est là, il l'a vu entrer.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaires, la porte s'ouvre, manquant de le faire sursauter. Un homme, bien vêtu malgré l'ébène de sa peau, en sort. Il salue une très belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, qui lui sourit et lui envoie un petit signe de la main.<br>Il grogne en allemand, sa langue maternelle, dégoûté, quand l'homme s'en va pendant qu'elle referme la porte. Comment ose-t-elle coucher avec un Nègre? Il n'y a rien de plus dégoûtant.  
>Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à cette scène.<br>Mais cette fois, il va réagir.  
>Rapidement, il traverse la rue et se met à marcher derrière l'homme, qui continue d'avancer sans la moindre idée de ce qui va lui arriver.<br>Tout en avançant de plus en plus, Ludwig glisse une main sous son manteau, retirant de son holster son pistolet. En arrivant à la hauteur du Noir, il plaque la pointe du canon sous l'omoplate gauche, à l'endroit du coeur...  
>... et appuie sur la gâchette. Le coup part, provoquant une sourde explosion. Des gerbes de sang éclaboussent Ludwig, qui ne bronche pas lorsque les gouttelettes écarlates touchent sa peau. Le Noir ne pousse aucun son, ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Il se contente de glisser sur le sol, tel un pantin auquel on vient de couper les fils.<br>Dès qu'il est à terre, Ludwig n'attend pas et se met à courir. Il court, s'éloignant de la scène d'exécution.  
><em>Bientôt, ce sera à son tour...<em>, songe-t-il. _Bientôt, ce sera le tour de cette traîtresse à sa race..._


	4. Kiku

**Titre :** Murders 04 ~ Kiku.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Suicide, manipulation, sous-entendu de trouble de la personnalité.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Kiku est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Kiku/Japon | Kahei/Tokyo.**  
>MA :** Quatrième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Première fois qu'un de mes propres OCs apparaît ici... C'est intéressant.

**Murders 04 ~ Kiku**

Kiku a toujours su comment dissimuler ce qu'il y a au fond de lui. Il se gave de mangas, de fanfictions, de doujinshis, de jeux vidéos, d'anime et de cosplay afin de combler ce monstre qui vit au creux de son âme.  
>Mais lorsque son ami Kahei, qui sort depuis près d'un an avec un des garçons de leur lycée, lui apprend que son petit-ami le trompait depuis la même période, il est incapable de le contrôler.<br>Ce monstre se met à manipuler Kahei, à lui faire croire que s'il a été trompé, c'est en partie de sa faute. Que la seule chose à faire pour laver cet affront est de la souiller par une chose plus affreuse encore.  
><em>Comme quoi?<em> , lui demande-t-il, un jour, après des semaines de lavage intense mais subtil de cerveau. Même si, instinctivement, et ça Kiku le sent, il connait déjà la réponse.  
><em>La mort<em>(1), répond-t-il. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, un sourire est venu étirer les lèvres du Tokyoite.  
>Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au lycée, Kiku apprend, par les autres élèves, que son ami s'est fait <em>seppuku<em>(2) avec l'un des vieux sabres samourai de collection de son père.  
>Pour la première fois en plus de deux mois, le monstre vivant au creux de ses entrailles s'est mis à ronronner de bonheur, alors que le coeur du jeune homme s'est mis à battre plus rapidement.<br>Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi bien, aussi vivant, qu'en provoquant la mort de quelqu'un.  
>« <em>Watashi wa Shinigami<em>(3)_ da..._(4) », murmure-t-il, une fois chez lui, ce soir-là.

(1) Dans la culture japonaise, la mort est la chose la plus impure qui existe.  
>(2) <em>Seppuku<em> est un mot poli pour désigner le suicide par éventration (_hara-kiri_).  
>(3) Dieu de la mort.<br>(4) Je suis un Shinigami...

**M/A :** C'est fou les trucs creepy que j'écris quand j'écoute _We Wish you a Merry Christmas_ ou _Santa Claus is Coming to Town _version APH...


	5. Alfred

**Titre :** Murders 05 ~ Alfred.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, mention de suicide et d'intimidation.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis.**  
>MA :** Cinquième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Et apparition d'Eva, mon OC!États Confédérés.

**Murders 05 ~ Alfred**

Alfred se prend depuis tout jeune pour un héros. Défendre les plus faibles, c'est ce qu'il veut faire dans la vie. Dans les bagarres, il n'est impliqué que parce qu'il défend le plus faible, celui qui ne peut se défendre seul.  
>Quand, en dernière année de secondaire, ses copains ont commencés à s'en prendre à la St-Clair, après qu'elle ait essayée de se suicider en avalant du laurier-rose(1), il s'est mis à la défendre, et ce même s'il est toujours en train de se disputer avec elle. Rapidement, ils ont arrêtés.<br>Puis, quand arrive le bal des finissants, il décide d'inviter la St-Clair, qui à son grand étonnement accepte. Quand il va la chercher, ce soir-là, et qu'il la voit vêtue d'une belle robe de satin grise d'un style assez victorien, ses longs cheveux d'or coiffés en un chignon tressé des plus élégants, Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.  
>La soirée se déroule très bien. Plus que bien, même. Aucune insulte, aucun jeu de mots soigneusement déplacé. Que du bon temps! Lorsque vient le temps d'aller à l'après-bal, plutôt que d'y aller avec ses copains, Alfred préfère profiter du reste de la soirée avec Eva.<br>«_ You gonna drive your rider to his grave, Alfred_?(2) », se moque Johnson, alors qu'il lui exprime son refus de continuer la fête. Aussitôt, le sang du jeune homme se fige dans ses veines, en l'entendant. Il sent sa cavalière, qui lui serre l'avant-bras, se raidir. En la regardant du coin de l'oeil, il remarque qu'elle a la tête basse.  
>Là, c'en est trop. Il retire son bras de ceux d'Eva...<br>... et donne un solide coup de poing à Johnson, qui le reçoit sur la mâchoire. Le choc le fait tomber à terre...  
>... et cogner la tête sur le marbre de la salle de bal.<br>« _Insult his again like that and you go at the Lord before time! You 'derstand, Johnson?_ », lui crie-t-il, ignorant les regards perplexes des autres jeunes autour d'eux. Un silence s'installe dans la salle. Puis, doucement, comme l'eau réussissant à jaillir d'entre les rochers, un liquide écarlate se met à couler de sous la tête de Johnson, qui fixe le plancher avec un air vide.  
>C'est là qu'Alfred réalise... qu'il l'a tué. Au même moment, des gens crient, ordonnent d'appeller les urgences.<br>Une main se pose sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, ses yeux bleu ciel croisent ceux gris miroir d'Eva, qui lui offre un faible sourire de gratitude.  
>Mais il sait que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Sa vie est désormais finie.<p>

(1)Le laurier-rose est une plante méditarréenne qu'on trouve aussi dans le Sud des États-unis, principalement en Floride.  
>(2)Tu va reconduire ta cavalière à sa tombe, Alfred?<p>

**M/A :** Putain, mais je mange quoi pour écrire des choses creepy comme ça? En tout cas, ça me donne toujours pas envie d'y aller, à mon fichu bal de finissant...


	6. Francis

**Titre :** Murders 06 ~ Francis.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> M.  
><strong>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.  
><strong>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, mention de viol.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Francis est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Personnage(s) :<strong> Francis/France.  
><strong>MA :** Sixième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Et oui, je sais que c'est mal, de donner ce rôle à Francis, mais... bon, 'fallait que je donne ce rôle à quelqu'un.

**Murders 06 ~ Francis**

Francis observe, avec dédain, la jeune femme qui est assise sur l'asphalte souillée de la ruelle où ils se trouvent.  
>Ses mains cachent son visage, qu'il devine baigné de larmes, sur lequel les épaisses mèches d'un roux auburn retombent. Son corps, frêle et délicat comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, tremble, et ce malgré le manteau de printemps qui repose sur ses épaules. Plutôt compréhensible, vu que son tee-shirt est remonté jusqu'aux épaules, dévoilant une petite poitrine aux tétons mordus et griffés jusqu'au sang, et que son pantalon est baissé jusqu'aux chevilles, tout comme la culotte. Un mélange de liquides vermillon et blanchâtre coule depuis ses cuisses, des gouttelettes retombant sur le sol de façon presque imperceptible, tel les premièrs gouttes de pluie.<br>Il passe une langue rougie sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Cette vision affreuse, digne d'un tableau de Bosch(1), l'excite au plus haut point. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour reprendre possession de ce corps! Mais il ne peut pas, il doit s'en débarasser.  
>La laisser en vie, c'est presque avoir un pied dans la tombe.<br>Il interpelle la jeune femme. Celle-ci relève la tête, ses grands yeux vert menthe débordant de larmes et de peur sans borne. D'un geste brusque, il lui saisit l'avant-bras, pour l'obliger à se relever, et la coince entre le mur de briques inégales et son propre corps. Il se met à lui embrasser les joues, laissant sa langue recueillir les perles salines, savourant ses supplications tel des sucreries pécheresses...  
>... tandis qu'il retire, avec une lenteur quasi-jouissive, son soyeux et long foulard noir, qu'il enroule avec délicatesse autour du cou de la jeune femme, qui le remarque à peine tant sa terreur est grande...<br>... avant de soudainement tirer sur les deux extrémités. Un glapissement étouffé jaillit alors de la gorge enserré de la rousse. Francis continue de serrer; il serre, serre, serre et serre encore...  
>... jusqu'à ce que le dernier des glapissements soupirés arrive à ses oreilles. Il garde sa prise un instant, avant de la relâcher. Le corps, aussi mou qu'un pantin désarticulé, lui retombe dans les bras, sa tête cognant son épaule avec rudesse. Tranquillement, il la dépose sur le sol.<br>Il la regarde un instant, puis glisse ses mains sous son corps, pour rattacher le soutien-gorge. Il le remonte, rabaisse le tee-shirt et replace les deux autres vêtements.  
>Après une courte et seconde observation, Francis se redresse et lui dit ;<br>« _Bonne nuit, mademoiselle_... »  
>Puis, sans le moindre remord, il tourne les talons et quitte la ruelle.<p>

(1) Peintre hollandais qui a fait de nombreuses toiles sur l'Enfer.

**M/A :** ... Putain, j'suis vraiment pas bien dans ma tête pour écrire autant de meurtres sans en souffrir! Et tout ça dans le temps des Fêtes! Sérieux, j'dois pas être bien!


	7. Lars

**Titre :** Murders 07 ~ Lars.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Mention de drogues.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Lars est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Lars/Pays-bas.**  
>MA :** Demande spéciale de Arsenal, que je n'ai pas pût refuser -notamment parce que j'ai presque aucune idée pour les autres membres des Alliés. Aussi, voici le septième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH.

**Murders 07 ~ Lars**

Lars observe, d'un oeil épuisé, le corps du jeune homme qui repose, inerte, sur le vieux matelas jaunâtre du minable appartement où il est.  
>Il fixe la poitrine se lever doucement, écouter les rauques gémissements et les étranges rires de bonheur extasique qui sortent de la gorge du junkie, le peu de couleurs qui reviennent sur sa peau rendue livide par les nuits blanches et les consommations. Les bras, nus et aussi frêles que des branches de saule, recouverts de traces de piqûres plus ou moins anciennes. Les cernes sombres sous les yeux clos par la quasi-jouissance de son état.<br>Misérable, voilà son état.  
>Soudain, un halètement.<br>Un halètement sec, comme si on venait de couper un conduit d'air. D'autres suivent, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés. Le gars se tortille, se retourne sur le ventre, s'aggripe au matelas défoncé. Il tremble, se cambre presque, se retourne encore. Des larmes de sang carmin, à peine plus grosses que leurs consoeurs transclucides, commencent à naître au coin des paupières soulevées, laissant voir des yeux que Lars sait autrefois bleus, mais maintenant rougis et parcouru de minuscules veinules à vif. Ses lèvres, pâles et gercées, s'entrouvent, tentant d'articuler un appel à l'aide.  
>Mais il ne peut que pousser des halètements d'étouffement...<br>... aussi Lars se contente-t-il de regarder la scène, tirant parfois sur sa clope...  
>... lorsque soudain, tout cesse. Le corps cesse de trembler, les halètements s'arrêtent aussi. Pendant un instant, le temps semble figé. Puis, comme dans les films américains, la poitrine se soulève une dernière fois...<br>... et ne se relève plus. Les yeux, restés entrouverts, se vident de vie, continuant de fixer Lars, qui soutient le regard aveugle. Les doigts se crispent légèrement, puis cessent à leur tour de bouger.  
>Un silence plane, dans l'appartement. Il détaille le cadavre, sans dire un mot, sans avoir de réaction. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit ça.<br>« _... Ik zei toch dat het kan uw laatste dosis te zijn, man _(1). », lâche-t-il finalement, d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-condescendant, avant de quitter l'appartement afin de signaler une nouvelle over-dose.

(1)... Je t'avais dit que ça pourrait être ta dernière dose, mec.

**M/A :** J'espères que ça t'a plût, Arsenal! Et à vous aussi. Quoique... qui peut aimer voir du monde mourir? En tout cas, joyeux Noël!


	8. Ivan

**Titre :** Murders 08 ~ Ivan.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Mention de RusAme.**  
>Warning :<strong> Patricide, mention d'abus psychologiques et sous-entendu de maladies mentales.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Ivan, Alfred, Katyusha et Natalia sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Ivan/Russie. Mention de Snežana/Alaska | Alfred/États-unis | Katyusha/Ukraine | Natalia/Biélorussie. **  
>MA :** Huitième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Oh, et je tiens à préciser que tous ces essais n'ont aucun lien entre eux.

**Murders 08 ~ Ivan**

Ivan observe son père, sans voix. Vient-il réellement de dire pareil chose?  
>Les deux hommes sont dans le salon de la résidence familiale, l'un assis sur le fauteuil et l'autre debout face au divan, tous deux rescapés d'innombrables déménagements à travers le pays, se dévisageant mutuellement de leurs regards violets identiques, le fils avec ahurissement, le père avec sévérité.<br>D'une voix hésitante, il lui demande de répéter. L'homme, qui malgré ses cinquante ans, reste d'une beauté digne du pays slave dont il est originaire, s'exécute, répétant ces paroles si blessantes.  
><em>Tu l'a mérité.<br>_Ces trois mots sont les trois mots de trop. Comment peut-il avoir mériter de se faire retirer sa fille? Est-ce de sa faute si Alfred a pût prouver qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sain d'esprit? Et ce même s'il n'a jamais maltraité Snežana?  
>Maintenant, il n'a aucun droit de visite, permettant ainsi à son ex de retourner chez lui, aux États-unis, avec leur fille. <em><strong>Sa<strong>_ fille.  
>C'est alors que Ivan réalise que tout n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'en fait, tout est de la faute de son père. Que c'est à cause de ce qu'il lui fait qu'on lui a retiré la garde partagée et les droits de visite.<br>Sans que son père ne puisses le réaliser, il se lève et lui saute dessus, le plaquant ainsi durement sur le sol. Toujours avant que le quinquagénaire ne réagisses, il lui envoit un solide coup de poing en plein visage. Une autre sur chacune des joues, sur le menton... Tel un félin, il se relève et part chercher le tuyau avec le robinet que leur grand-père a conservé de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
>Lorsqu'il revient au salon, son père a eut le temps de se retourner sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour tenter de se relever. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisses réussir, Ivan lui donne un puissant coup de robinet derrière la tête.<br>D'autres coups suivent. La tête, les épaules, la colonne vertébrale, les côtes, les bras, les jambes... Aucune ne résiste à ses coups de plus en plus violents. Il savoure chacun des cris de douleur de son paternel, le bruit des os qui se brisent, le sang qui coule depuis les plaies ouvertes et qui tâche les cheveux crème, les traces bleuâtres qui apparaissent sur la peau claire à cause des hémoraggies internes...  
>Il lui donne autant de coups qu'il a reçut d'insultes, de sermons, de reproches, de commentaires.<br>Il lui fait payer ce qu'il a osé lui faire.  
>Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est épuisé, que lorsque ses muscles l'élancent et bourdonnent sous sa chair, comme si une ruche entière y avait trouvé refuge. Il halète, détaillant le cadavre avec épuisement. La peau est plus livide que jamais, rendant les bleus et le sang cramoisi plus foncés. Les cheveux crème sont souillés de ce même sang. Massacré, détruit, personne ne pourrait reconnaître son père.<br>Avec lenteur, il se relève et va s'asseoir sur le divan, son regard violet toujours posé sur le corps sans vie. Il baisse ensuite vers le tuyau dégoulinant de plasma écarlate, sans toutefois le lâcher.  
>Ivan ne bouge pas. Il reste immobile, attendant patiemment le retour de Katyusha et Natalia du marché. Il ne leur cachera pas son geste, il ne lui reste plus rien.<br>Et il sait déjà ce qu'il leur dira.  
>« <em>On zasluzhil eto<em>(1)... »

(1) Il l'avait mérité...

**M/A : **Seigneur Dieu, que je les maltraites! Mais ça me plait. De plus, je tiens à préciser que j'ai pas fait de recherche sur l'homosexualité en Russie, du coup ça n'a sûrement aucun fond réel. Imaginez donc vous que c'est dans n'importe quel pays -France, Belgique, Canada, ça dépends de chez qui vous vivez. En plus, cette fois, je fais passer Alfred pour un beau salaud...


	9. Yao

**Titre :** Murders 09 ~ Yao.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, mention de pédophilie, langage un peu vulgaire et sous-entendu d'agression sexuelle.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Yao est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Yao/Chine.**  
>MA :** Neuvième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Je me suis inspiré, pour ce chapitre, d'une affaire qui est réellement arrivé, au Québec, il y a... quoi, une vingtaine d'années? 'Sait plus, à vrai dire... Mais je sais que c'est déjà arrivé!

* * *

><p><strong>Murders 09 ~ Yao<strong>

Yao observe, à la fois effrayé, sans voix et dégoûté, la page affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son voisin, chez qui il vient pour faire la cuisine et un peu de ménage.  
>Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard des photos qui y sont affichées, tant elles sont répugnantes, dégradentes, perverses...<br>Des gamines. Toutes âgées entre six et douze ans. Vêtues tels des putains, voir complètement nues. Toutes se faisant violer par des hommes entre vingt et soixante-dix ans -car c'est sûr et certain qu'elles ne sont pas consentantes, elles sont trop jeunes pour l'être!  
>Ses mains tremblent, manquant de lâcher le wok qu'elles tiennent déjà de peine et de misère.<br>D'horribles souvenirs, vestiges d'une enfance qu'il veut tant oublier, remontent à la surface. Une haine sans bord lui monte subitement au coeur, coule dans ses veines et surchauffant ainsi son sang jusqu'ici glacé d'horreur. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les poignées du wok, blanchissent sous l'effet de la force qu'il y met.  
>Puis, sans prévenir, il retourne en cuisine et laisse les nouilles sautées qu'il contient tomber dans le lavabo. Une fois le wok vide, il se dirige vers le salon, où se repose le vieil homme, qui lui fait dos, ignorant la menace à venir.<br>Les yeux luisant de colère sans borne, il lève le bras...  
>... et l'abaisse, frappant de plein fouet le côté de la tête de son voisin...<br>... qui, sous la force du coup, tombe à terre, étourdi. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits, mais le wok s'abat une seconde fois sur lui, cette fois sur le dessus du crâne...  
>... qui émet un craquement inquiétant et fait gicler un flot de sang et de liquide cérébrospinal, qui éclabousse murs, plafonds, meubles et corps.<br>Pendant un très long moment, Yao fixe le cadavre, sa rage perdant peu à peu d'amplitude, pour laisser place à un calme terrifiant. Ni remords, ni empathie. Il va déposer le wok sanguinolent dans le lavabo, sur les nouilles sautées désormais refroidies et immangeables, et enfile ses chaussures et son manteau.  
>Au moment de quitter l'appartement, il marque une pause et tourne la tête vers l'intérieur. Il ne voit pas le corps sans vie, mais ça ne l'empêche de siffler, sa voix pleine d'amertume, de dégoût et de haine;<br>« _Zhèhuì jiào nǐ qiángjiān shàonǚ, lǎorén_(1). »

* * *

><p>(1)Ça t'apprendras à violer des fillettes, vieil homme.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Enfin, j'ai fini les Alliés! Vous pouvez maintenant m'en proposer je ferais ça à volonté. Et ça tombes bien, vu que je retournes à l'école dans deux jours! Je vais pouvoir écrire autant que je veux, sans me faire déranger! Et oui, je sais que c'est sensé être le contraire, mais mes profs me laissent écrire car je suis une élève méga polie et respectueuse, que j'écoutes en classe et que mes notes sont (presque) toujours au-dessus de la moyenne! 'Fin bref, commentez si vous voulez voir votre perso préféré devenir un tueur!


	10. Matthew

**Titre :** Murders 10 ~ Matthew.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> AmeCan.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, léger sous-entendu.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Matthew et Alfred sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Matthew/Canada | Alfred/États-unis.**  
>MA :** Demande de Sozue Aizen-Kirkland. Dixième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH.

* * *

><p><strong>Murders 10 ~ Matthew<strong>

Matthew observe, un sourire mieilleux étirant ses lèvres vermeils, le jeune homme étendu à côté de lui dans le lit, profondément endormi. Ses yeux, d'un bleu lavande brillant de luxure et d'excitation, glisse sur le corps qu'il sait nu sous le fin drap crème.  
>Ç'a été si facile, songe-t-il, lorsqu'il fait basculer ses jambes hors du lit pour se lever, afin de récupérer ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre.<br>Car ç'a été facile, il le sait bien. Repérer une proie, la suivre, la séduire par l'innocence et la perversité d'une nuit de rêve, tel est son mode opératoire. Mais ça ne finit pas là...  
>Oh non, ça ne finit pas là.<br>Car sinon, ça ne serait pas excitant.  
>Une fois complètement habillé, il retourne vers le lit, où son dernier amant repose toujours. Toujours sans bruit, il le chevauche, observant sa nuque offerte en toute innocence.<br>Ça serait si facile, pense-t-il, en effleurant tendrement la peau hâlée à perfection par le soleil floridien.  
>Mais rien n'est facile deux fois.<br>Car au moment où il s'apprête à poser ses mains sur la nuque, le corps sous lui remue, lui faisant réaliser que sa prochaine victime se réveille. Il n'a pas le temps de se lever, car le jeune homme se redresse sur ses coudes et tourne la tête, cherchant sans nul doute l'origine de ce poids sur ses hanches.  
>« <em>Yo, Matthew, what you're doin' on my ass?<em> », s'exclame-t-il, perplexe. Pendant un instant, il songe à mentir, mais il finit par répudier cette idée. Il n'a jamais eu à mentir pour le faire, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la première fois! Aussi plaque-t-il le jeune homme sur le matelas, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise...  
>... se penche sur lui pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Il approche sa bouche d'une de ses oreilles, l'un de ses bras repliés se glissant subtilement sur la nuque à peine masquée par les mèches d'un blond blé...<br>... et lui chuchote, de sa voix la plus douce et la perverse; « _Good night, Alfred._ »...  
>... avant d'appuyer avec force dessus, provoquant un sourd craquement qui rompt, pendant un instant, le silence de la chambre à coucher. Pendant un long moment, Matthew ne bouge pas, laissant redescendre la légère dose d'adrénaline qui a coulé dans ses veines. Lorsque tout est redevenu calme, il se relève, observant le cadavre. Il tend ensuite une main vers la chaîne qui entoure le cou brisé de sa dernière victime et, tendrement, le détache, récupérant ainsi le bijou, qui s'avère à être une médaille militaire gravée.<br>Il y lit; « _Alfred F. Jones, 19. _»  
>Sans le moindre remord, Matthew la glisse dans sa poche de jean, puis descend, pour pouvoir se débarraser du corps.<br>Une chance qu'on est en hiver, pense-t-il, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Car le temps que les gendarmes retrouvent le corps de cet Américain, lui sera loin.  
>Oui, très loin...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** ... Putain, j'ai tué Alfred! Je suis vraiment une cinglée! Enfin, bref, commentez si vous voulez voir votre perso préféré devenir un tueur!


	11. Gilbert

**Titre :** Murders 11 ~ Gilbert.**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Gilbert est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Gilbert/Prusse.**  
>MA :** Demande de Resiliency6. Onzième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Anecdote; j'ai écrit celui-ci en même temps que celui de Lovino, qui devrait paraître... bientôt. Je l'espère...

* * *

><p><strong>Murders 11 ~ Gilbert<strong>

Gilbert observe, de ses yeux rouge sang froids comme de la glace, le jeune homme assis devant lui, sur le sol crasseux de la cour. Son torse se soulève lentement, mais chacune de ses respirations laissent transparaître une colère montante, tel une marée grimpant peu à peu la rive sableuse d'une plage.  
>Le garçon tremble, mais pas de froid. De peur. L'albinos la sent, cette terreur inexplicable mais réelle, tel un parfum trop prononcé. Mais cette fragrance, étrangement, l'excite au plus haut point.<br>Et soudain, il a envie de le faire souffrir. De faire payer, à cet ingrat, son insolence. Cette idée fait naître, sur ses lèvres pâles et trop fines, un sourire carnassier, qui terrifie d'avantage le jeune homme.  
>Lentement, avec une grâce à la fois féline et militaire, Gilbert lève la jambe, appuyant son pied sur le torse de l'insolent...<br>...avant de le pousser avec force, le plaquant durement sur l'asphalte grisâtre. Il applique plus de force, provoquant chez sa future victime des plaintes étouffées, comme si le souffle commence déjà à lui manquer. Le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandit, devenant plus fou. Toujours avec lenteur, il soulève son pied, faisant pousser un long soupir de soulagement au garçon...  
>... lorsque ce même pied lui flanque un violent coup sur la mâchoire. Un cri de douleur sort alors de sa gorge. D'autres coups, de plus en plus brutaux, en font jaillir d'autres.<br>Sans prêter attention à l'adolescent criant et hurlant des supplications, Gilbert continue de lui flanquer des coups de pieds, mais pas seulement à son visage, déjà couvert de bleus et de sang. Bientôt, c'est son abdomen, ses bras, ses côtes et ses jambes qui reçoivent sa fureur démesurée.  
>Des gouttelettes de sang éclaboussent ses vêtements, ses bottes d'armée et sa peau blafarde, mais Gilbert n'en n'a cure. Il savoure les hurlements de sa victime, le bruit des os qui se brisent.<br>Puis, sans raison, le garçon cesse ses vagissements. Aussitôt, il s'arrête, se demandant ce qui se passe.  
>Il se penche vers sa victime...<br>... et remarque alors qu'elle a cessée de respirer.  
>Une fois ceci réalisé, un étrange calme l'envahit. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il devrait être paniqué, horrifié de son geste, mais non. Rien. Mais après tout, ce gosse l'a mérité. Il l'a insulté, de la plus basse des façons.<br>Un second sourire, celui-ci hautain et bienheureux, éclaire alors son visage.  
>« <em>Mit dieser Korrektur gibt, die Sie nie zu beleidigen die atemberaubenden mich<em>(1). », ricane-t-il, de sa voix criarde et pourtant rauque, avant de s'en aller, satisfait.  
>Car personne n'insulte Gilbert Beilschmidt.<br>Absolument personne.

* * *

><p>(1)Avec cette correction-là, t'insulteras plus le awesome moi.<p> 


	12. Roderich

**Titre :** Murders 12 ~ Roderich**  
>Rating :<strong> M.**  
>Pairing :<strong> Aucun.**  
>Warning :<strong> Meurtre, sous-entendu de folie, de sado-masochisme et de viol.**  
>Disclaimer :<strong> Roderich est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
>Personnage(s) :<strong> Roderich/Autriche.**  
>MA :** Douzième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais l'inspiration pour écrire celui de Roderich. Je l'ai eu et j'espère que malgré tout, il vous plaira.

* * *

><p><strong>Murders 12 ~ Roderich<strong>

Roderich laisse ses doigts, couverts de sang encore liquide, appuyer avec un mélange de tendresse et de sauvagerie sur les touches de marbre du piano à queue qui trône avec majesté dans ses appartements privés, les souillant ainsi du fluide froid et carmin. Comme dotés d'une vie propre, les doigts fins, dignes de ceux d'un grand musicien tel que lui, font naître de ce somptueux instrument une magnifique symphonie.  
>Pourtant, malgré la beauté des notes, celles-ci sont sinistres, macabres. Elle évoque une balade dans un cimetière au clair de lune, tandis que le zéphir souffle dans les branches des arbres squelettiques. Un sourire des plus fous étire les lèvres de l'Autrichien, à cette image des plus sombres.<br>Une fois sa funèbre sérénade terminée, il tourne la tête vers la femme étendue dans le lit à baldaquins de velours purpurin. La lumière de la Lune, réduite à une mince faucille d'argent pâle, illumine pourtant la peau crayeuse et les meurtrissures violacées, bleuâtres, rosâtres et rougeâtres, créant ainsi un mélange malsain d'égratignures, de coups, de morsures et autres balafres du même genre. Complètement nue, les poignets de la jeune femme sont attachés et retenus ensembles par de vilaines cordes, qui ont tant égratigner, à chacun de ses mouvements, la peau glacée, désormais à vif et ouverte. Ses cuisses, sauvagement écartées, luisent presque de sang et de semence.  
>Le sourire de Roderich s'attendrit, tandis qu'il s'avance vers le lit. De cette façon, l'astre nocturne l'éclaire à son tour. Bien que dans un meilleur état, il paraît presque avoir été aussi battu que sa victime. Ses joues sont rougies par les gifles qu'elle lui a administrées en se débattant, tandis qu'il la déshabillait. Sa chemise, maculée de gouttes cramoisies, ne dissimule aucunement les quelques bleus, morsures et égratignures qu'elle lui a faite en cherchant à s'enfuir. Et il se doute bien que ses jambes, engourdies, raides et douloureuses, ont subies les contrecoups de sa panique désespérée.<br>Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que plus elle le frappait, plus ça l'excitait.  
>Plus elle cherchait à lui faire du mal, plus son envie de la posséder jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles augmentait.<br>Elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.  
>Aucune.<br>Il s'assoit à côté de sa victime, passant sa main aux doigts ensanglantés sur le visage inerte, aux grands yeux morts, qui le dévisagent sans le voir, et aux lèvres déchirées. Ses doigts retracent chacun des ématomes, chacune des plaies, chacune des morsures, chacune égratignure. Ils remontent ensuite à la gorge, à la peau tout aussi irritée que celles des poignets.  
>Au bout d'un moment, Roderich se penche et murmure à son oreille, un sourire dément aux lèvres;<br>« _Hat Ihnen dieser requiem, Miss?_(1) »

* * *

><p>(1)Avez-vous apprécié ce requiem, mademoiselle?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>MA :** Je suis particulièrement fière de celui-ci, car Roderich est un des personnages d'APH que j'affectionne particulièrement, à cause de sa nature aristocratique. J'ai toujours aimé les histoires de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse, alors un personnage comme lui, ça me plait! Et il a un bon caractère, c'est agréable.


End file.
